Competition!
by Haru Minami
Summary: Apa yang akan Super Junior lakukan di 17 Agustus – Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia?...Lomba?...Mian,nggak pandai bikin Summary .
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Competition!**

**Cast : All member Super Junior,Author (Haru Minami)**

**Genre : Friendship and Humor GARING + Gaje**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Apa yang akan Super Junior lakukan di 17 Agustus – Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia?...Lomba?...Mian,nggak pandai bikin Summary .**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik SMENT,keluarganya,dan ELF…walaupun Author sudah berjuang,namun Kyuhyun tetap TIDAK bisa menjadi milik Author…:'(**

**Enjoy my first FF ~**

Pagi yang sepi di dorm yang berisi 12 namja tampan yang memiliki kepribadian yang khas,ini pagi yang aneh,biasanya pagi jam segini suasananya sangat ribut bagaikan di pasar,namun pagi ini dorm ini sangat yang mau tahu alasannya?...Baiklah,author yang paling cantik,baik hati seperti Cinderella,unyu unyu mirip penyu,dan rajin menabung akan menjelaskan secara sangat detil sedetil detilnya.

Baik,author akan jelaskan..#jeng jeng#

*Readers : Cepetan Thor!*

Ini karena Leeteuk,Ryeowook,Kangin dan Shindong masih sibuk make up,Yesung sebagai appa yang baik untuk anak anaknya (?) sedang berbicara dengan kura merapikan barang barang dan Donghae bersembunyi di dalam lemari sambil menonton film yadong *Jgn ditiru!*.Siwon masih sibuk berdoa,maklum,orang ?,jangan ditanya,dia sedang bermain sedang membaca buku pelajaran *prokprok*

Tapi pagi sepi ini tak berlangsung lama.

"Lihatlah appa-mu ini,ddangko chagi~~!"Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk tempurung kura kuranya,"KALIAN KEJAM!...ANAK DURHAKA!"

"Ish,geser dong Hyukkie,sempit nih,"bisik Donghae

"Nggak bisa,udah mentok,"balas Eunhyuk,"GYAHH,,,JANGAN INJAK KAKIKU DODOLL!...SAKIIIIITTTT…."

"Mian…"ucap Donghae

"GYAAHHH…AKU KALAHHH!"teriak Kyuhyun,lalu melempar PSPnya ke sofa,tak lama kemudian ia mengambil PSP itu,dan memainkannya kembali.

"KALIAN INI JANGAN BERISIIIKKK…!"seru Heechul yang tiba tiba keluar dari kamarnya,wajahnya masih belepotan make up.

"Sudah,sudah…ada apa ini?"tanya Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Dasar budek,mereka ini berisik tau!"jawab Heechul

"Mian hyung,tadi aku nginjek kaki Eunhyuk,makanya dia teriak."ucap Donghae yang sudah keluar dari ngekor di belakangnya.

"HYUUNGG~~...Ddangko brother sudah menjadi anak durhaka.."Yesung menangis yang sudah bangun berusaha menghiburnya.

"Annyeong,Kadir datang!"Leeteuk keluar kamar dengan wajah santainya,"Tau nggak,hari ini hari jadi Indonesia lho.."

"Aku tau hyung!"balas Siwon semangat,"Tapi,hyung tahu darimana?"

"Itu,dari author."Leeteuk menunjuk seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk santai di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP.

"Annyeong!...Haru Minami imnida~~..Author paling unyu unyu mirip penyu dan baik hati seperti Cinderella!"authorpun mengenalkan diri dengan semangat

Krik…Krik…

"Hyuk,sejak kapan kamu memelihara jangkrik?"tanya Donghae

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu,dipaksa Author."jawab Eunhyuk

"Trus,ngapain lu disini Thor?..."tanya Sungmin,namun tetap sibuk merapikan barang barang pinknya

"Gini lho,oppadeul!...Hari ini kan Hari Jadi Indonesia,jadi Author sebagai warga Negara Indonesia yang baik dan cinta negaranya,maka Author akan menyelenggarakan sebuah lomba tujuhbelasan!...Yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah menarik!"jawab Author semangat.

"Apa hadiahnya?"tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Ohhh,itu rahasia!..."jawab Author

"Aku nggak mau ikut."ucap Kibum yang dari tadi diam

"Pokoknya semuanya harus ikut!...kalo nggak…"Author mulai mengancam

"Kalo nggak?"koor semua member Super Junior,kecuali Shindong yang masih molor

"Kalo nggak,author akan membuat FF dengan cast member SJ,lalu yang nggak ikut akan menjadi DEATH CAST di FF tersebut!"ancam Author

"Aku nggak ikut!..biarin aku jadi death cast disitu."ucap Kibum

*Snowers : Oppa!...Jangan lakukan itu…huhuhu~~#nangisbombay*

"Kibummie,kasihan para Snowers,kau ikut saja."bujuk Leeteuk

"Ya sudah…"akhirnya tertawa kuntilanak penuh kemenangan (?).Member SJ jadi merinding.

"Baik,sekarang Author akan menjelaskan tidak mau kalian harus mematuhi peraturan ini."ucap Author,"Dalam lomba ini,akan ada 3 kelompok."

"2 aja Thor."ucap Sungmin.

"Ya sudah.2 tua dan kelompok muda."balas Author,"Kelompok tua : Leeteuk,Heechul,Yesung,Kangin,Shindong,dan muda : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Siwon,Ryeowook,Kibum dan Kyuhyunnie~~~"

"Kyuhyunnie?"gumam Kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya,ketua kelompok tua Leeteuk oppa,kalo kelompok muda Kyuhyun oppa!"seru Author,tentu saja banyak member SJ yang protes.

"Thor!..Lu kejam!..masa kelompok kami dipimpin oleh setan ini?!"protes Eunhyuk

"Tau nih!..Thor,lu pilih kasih!"Donghae ikut ikutan protes.

"Issh,baiklahh…Ketua kelompok muda Siwon oppa deh!"ucap Author akhirnya yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan ikan dan monyet *Author dibakar Elfishy & Jewels*

"Gitu dong!"Eunhyuk tersenyum puas,"Jadi,lombanya apaan,Thor?"

"Hohoho,sudah nggak sabar lagi ya…Baiklah,lomba pertama adalah lomba makan kerupuk!"Author dengan semangat mengumumkan,"Follow me~~"

Member Super Junior pun mengikuti berbaris rapi layaknya anak menyanyikan lagu Dancing Out dengan riang,kemudian mereka juga menyanyikan lagu Indonesia juga ikut menyanyi,sebelum akhirnya mulut author disumpel pake kaus kaki Eunhyuk karena suara Author terlalu sumbang

"Kita sampaii~~"ucap Author riang gembira sambil melompat lompat

Member SJ terdiam melihat tempat mereka berada,tepatnya baru tahu di dekat dorm mereka terdapat lapangan …Author gitu.

"Nah,sekarang siapa perwakilan dari masing-masing kelompok?"tanya langsung mendorong menendang Ryeowook dengan sadis (?)

"Kenapa Ryeowook?"bisik Donghae

"Biar dia banyak makan!"Kyuhyun tertawa evil

"Baikk..kita mulai ya~~"ucap Author,"Hmm…Author harus pulang sekarang..Jadi,wasitnya adalahh…Hangeng-ge!"

Muncullah seorang namja,berjalan dengan gagahnya dan tersenyum ke arah member Super Super Junior berkaca-kaca,lalu langsung memeluk namja tersebut.

"Hwwaaa~~Hangeng-ge,aku rindu sama Gege~~"ucap Ryeowook

"Sering-seringlah kesini…"tambah Leeteuk

Semua orang disitu pun larut dalam suasana haru, sebuah suara menghancurkan suasana haru tersebut.

"AYO KITA MULAI LOMBANYAAA~~"seru Author

"BERISIK LU THORRR!"balas semua member Super Junior

Author pun pulang ke rumah sambil nangis darah karena dibentak SEMUA member Super Junior,tapi Hangeng langsung menarik tangan Author *Jeng Jeng…*

"Thor,kapan mulai lombanya?...kan kamu yang bikin lombanya…Aku cuma jadi lombanya nggak jadi aku nggak jadi dibayar sama elu,kan Thor?..Pliss,ayo mulai lombanya…"bujuk Hangeng.

"Arasso…LOMBA MAKAN KERUPUK DIMULAIII!"seru Author

**TBC**

Mian kalau Author sering nongol *bow*

Oh ya,Gomawo untuk **LeeVara** *betulnggak?* yang memberitahu Author...rupanya buanyaakkk banget typonya...

Ini udh Author edit...5x lebih...tp beginilah hasilnya,internet Author bermasalah nih.

Gomawo sudah mau baca^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Competition!**

**Cast : All member Super Junior,Author (Haru Minami)**

**Genre : Friendship and Humor GARING + Gaje**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Apa yang akan Super Junior lakukan di 17 Agustus – Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia?...Lomba?...Mian,nggak pandai bikin Summary .**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik SMENT,keluarganya,dan ELF…walaupun Author sudah berjuang,namun Kyuhyun tetap TIDAK bisa menjadi milik Author…:'(**

**Enjoy my first FF ~**

"Arasso…LOMBA MAKAN KERUPUK DIMULAIII!"seru Author

"Chakkamaann!"seru Ryeowook

"Wae?"tanya Author

"Nggak usah pura pura nggak tau deh Thor."ucap Leeteuk

"Apaan sihh?"tanya Author lagi,masih bingung

"Author paboo...Masa kerupuknya digantungin setinggi itu?!"balas Kangin,lalu menjitak kepala kerupuknya digantungin di atas tiang panjat pinang.

"Hahaha…Author lupaa…Harusnya lomba panjat pinang duluuu~~~Nanti kalau sudah nyampe di atas baru ambil kerupuknya…"jelas Author,"Baik…Jadi siapa perwakilan untuk lomba panjat pinang?"

"Hyuk,kami mengandalkanmu."bisik Donghae,sebelum akhirnya menendang itu,kelompok tua sibuk berdiskusi

"Jangan Leeteuk hyung,dia terlalu tua."ucap Yesung dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari kebagian jitakan dari Teukie oppa.

"Jangan Heechul hyung,dia terlalu centil (?)."bisik Shindong agar tidak ketahuan Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan i-Phonenya.

"Apalagi jangan Yesung,dia terlalu aneh."Leeteuk balas dendam

"Aku aneh ya?...Ya!,hyung."Yesungpun memeluk Leeteuk (?)

"Aku terlalu imut untuk itu."kata Sungmin

"Aku kan sudah ikut lomba makan kerupuk."ucap Shindong,"Ah,Kangin hyung aja ya?"

" Raccoon akan beraksi!,"balas Kangin bersemangat

"Para perwakilan silahkan bersiap~~…Perlombaan akan segera dimulai,"perintah Hangeng,"Silahkan menempati posisi masing-masing."

Tiba tiba Leeteuk mendekati Author lalu berbisik,"Author yang cantik sedunia,baik hati seperti Cinderella dan unyu unyu mirip penyu…Boleh minta tolong nggak?"

"Apaan?"tanya Author

"Pleasee~Bikin kelompok kami menang!"pinta Leeteuk

"Ada 1 syarat."balas Author,"Kyuhyun oppa harus jadi milikku dulu."

"Nggak jadi deh."Leeteuk langsung pergi meninggalkan Author setelah mendengar persyaratan berurusan dengan Kyuhyun

"Hana …Dul…Set!"Hangeng memberi aba aba dan…"DORR!"

Spontan,Eunhyuk dan Kangin langsung member Super Junior menyemangati dengan sangat gembira,bahkan Heechul dan Sungmin langsung menari ala cheerleaders,lengkap dengan pom-pom yang mereka pinjam dari mengajak Kibum berdoa bersama agar Eunhyuk menang *maklum orang alim*

"Palli Kangin-ah!"teriak Leeteuk

"Palli,Hyukkie!...Aku tau kamu monkey sejatii~~!"teriak Donghae sambil lompat lompat,dan mendapatkan lemparan sepatu dari Eunhyuk

"Sudahlah Hyukkie hyung!...fokus aja manjaat!"seru Ryeowook

"Go~Go~Go~Fighting…Go~Go~Go~Fighting!"Sungmin dan Heechul masih menari nari ala cheerleaders

"Ya Allah~…Semoga Hyukkie hyung menang…amin.."Siwon memimpin doa dengan yang dibelakangnya mengangguk angguk.

"Kenapa kamu lama banget nggak kesini?"tanya Leeteuk

"Hahaha,mian hyung,aku sibuk."jawab Hangeng

"Ddangko~Jangan menjadi anak durhaka chagiya…"rupanya Yesung membawa geleng-geleng kepala sambil terus mengunyah keripik.

"Minggir lu,Thor!...Jangan gangguin gue!"Kyuhyun berusaha mengusir author yang daritadi nempel sama dia.

"Aku nggak gangguin oppa kok…aku cuma nonton oppa main PSP…"balas Author

"Karena itulah aku terganggu,AUTHOR GILAAA~~!"bentak menangis sejadi jadinya.

Rupanya Kangin sudah setengah jalan,..Eunhyuk sudah sampai di atas pun melemparkan kerupuk itu pada Ryeowook!...Ryeowook pun menangkap kerupuk itu dengan cepat.

"Pemenangnya adalah…Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuukk!"seru Hangeng

"Yeayyyyy…!"member kelompok muda langsung bersorak riang,kemudian langsung menari nari sambil menyanyikan 'Victory Korea'

"Chakkaman."ucap Kyuhyun

"Wae?"tanya Kibum

"Hyukkie!..Cepat turuun!"teriak Donghae

"AKU TAKUUTT….INI TINGGI BANGETTT!"balas kelompok tua menahan tawa melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu.

"Thor,tolongin Eunhyuk dong."pinta Donghae

"Suruh Siwon oppa aja sana."balas Author tidak peduli,masih shock karena bentakan Kyuhyun tadi *lebay*

"SuperSiwon dataangg!"seru Siwon,bergaya ala Superhero..Member SJ menantikan aksinya. ….

"Ya Allah…selamatkanlah Eunhyuk…"Siwon pun berdoa dengan SJ tepok jidat.

"Gitu aja lelet T.T"omel Sungmin,lalu langsung menolong Eunhyuk

"Aigoo…Gomawo hyung!..Jeongmal gomawo!"ucap Eunhyuk dengan berlinangan air mata,"You're my hero~~"

"Berisik lu,Hyuk."balas Sungmin,"Jangan lebay."

"Waa~~Hyukkie!.."Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk saking senangnya,"Kamu telah membuktikan pada dunia~~!..Kaulah monkey sejati~~!"

"Apa?!...Dancing Machine tampan ini kau bilang monkey!?"Eunhyuk langsung menimpuk Donghae pake sepatu,"Dasar ikan!,"

"Ya Allah~~Damaikanlah mereka…"Siwon kembali berdoa

"Bisanya doa doang."sindir Kyuhyun,"Harus dengan usaha tau."

"Gimana caranya?"tanya Leeteuk

"Gini."Kyuhyun berjalan,lalu langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk itu,Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu pada ekspresi Donghae berubah menjadi ceria,lalu tersenyum evil.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Yesung

"Molla."balas Kibum

Terlihat,kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak mengobrol akrab,bagaikan tak terjadi apa menaikkan sebelah alisnya,rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sudah sudah~"Author langsung menghancurkan suasana,"Hangeng-ge,lanjutkan."

"Baik…Selanjutnya adalah LOMBA MAKAN KERUPUK!"seru Hangeng,"Para peserta silahkan menuju posisi masing-masing."

Shindong dan Ryeowook mulai bersiap siap.

"Hana..Dul…Set…GO!"Hangeng memberi aba-aba dan para peserta langsung memakan kerupuk tersebut secepat mungkin.

"Hueekk…"tiba-tiba Ryeowook muntah

"Gwenchana,Wookie-ah?"tanya Kibum,langsung menghampiri Ryeowook

"I..itu,kerupuknya asin banget…"balas Ryeowook

"Masa sih?"ucap Heechul,lalu mencicipi kerupuk tersebut,"Huekk…bener kata Ryeowook,asin banget…"

"Kejam banget sih si Author!"omel Kyuhyun

"Tapi kok si Shindong santai aja makannya?"tanya Sungmin

"Oh,soalnya Shindong oppa lagi laper,"jelas Author,"Kalo Shindong oppa lagi laper,maka apapun dimakan…"

"Ohh…"koor member Super Junior,kecuali Shindong yang masih lahap menikmati kerupuknya

"Jadi,pemenang lomba ini adalahh~~…Shin Donghee!"seru Hangeng,"Chukkae!"

"Yeayy~!"seru member kelompok mereka sudah tua,maka mereka hanya menyanyikan lagu 'Victory Korea' saja,tanpa menari.

"Selanjutnya,lomba apa Thor?"tanya Hangeng

"Lomba cium Author."jawab Author,nyengir SJ pingsan seketika.

"Bercanda..Lomba selanjutnya adalahh…LOMBA BALAP KARUUNG!"Author mengumumkan dengan semangat,"Silahkan perwakilan kelompok maju ke depan!"

Dengan semangat,Leeteuk langsung mendorong dengan santainya berjalan ke Eunhyuk langsung menendang Donghae dengan sadisnya.

"Aww!..Appo,,"ringis Donghae

"Baiklahh~!...Mari kita mulai…Nih,karungnya."Author melempar 2 karung bekas ke arah Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Para peserta silahkan bersiap di posisi masing masing."perintah Hangeng,"Mau tak mau kalian harus sudah siap sekarang!..Hana,Dul,Set!..GO!"

Sungmin langsung melompat lompat layaknya ,Donghae masih sibuk memakai karung membuat Eunhyuk langsung geregetan liatnya.  
"Wooyy..ikan kembuung!...cepetan dodol!"teriak terima dengan teriakan Eunhyuk,Donghae langsung mempercepat mengajak Ryeowook menjadi pun asyik menari dengan semangat.

"Go,Go,Go!...Fighting~~!"

Gubrakk…Donghae tersandung kesulitan ia seperti cacing panggang (?).Ngesot sini,ngesot sana kelompok muda tepok jidat,sedangkan member kelompok tua langsung menari riang *lupa umur*.Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menginjak injak Donghae sekarang.

"Pemenangnya adalah…Lee Sungmin!"seru Hangeng,"Wahh,…Chukkae!"

Member kelompok tua langsung memeluk kelompok muda menunduk di lomba selanjutnya ada keajaiban.

"Lomba selanjutnya apa Thor?"tanya Kyuhyun lemas

"Lomba selanjutnya adalahh…"

**TBC**

Singkat banget ya?...

Maklum,Author lagi males bikinnya..

Hohohoho~~~

Review Please~~~

Mian kalau Author sering nongol *bow*

Ini sdh Author edit,tp sm spt chap sblmnya,ttp typo bertebaran.

Ara_Nabila


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Competition!**

**Cast : All member Super Junior,Author (Haru Minami)**

**Genre : Friendship and Humor GARING + Gaje**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Apa yang akan Super Junior lakukan di 17 Agustus – Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia?...Lomba?...Mian,nggak pandai bikin Summary .**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik SMENT,keluarganya,dan ELF…walaupun Author sudah berjuang,namun Kyuhyun tetap TIDAK bisa menjadi milik Author…:'(**

**Enjoy my first FF ~**

**PART 3**

"Lomba selanjutnya adalah…"

*Jeng Jeng..*

"Lomba tatap-tatapan~~!"seru Author

Krik…Krikk…

"Hyuk,kenapa kamu bawa jangkrikmu?"tanya Donghae

"Jangkriknya yang ngikutin aku."jawab Eunhyuk

"Thor,rasanya tujuhbelasan nggak ada lomba tatap-tatapan deh."ucap Leeteuk

"Kan aku yang bikin lombanya,jadi suka suka aku dong."balas Author,lalu kembali tertawa kuntilanak seperti biasa (?)

"Suka suka elu aja dah."Shindong melempar bungkus keripik kentangnya ke muka Author.

"Baik,perwakilan masing masing kelompok silahkan maju ke depan."perintah Hangeng

Tentu saja,kelompok tua mengutus Yesung karena tatapannya yang mengerikan,membuat merinding orang yang muda mengutus Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan tatapan evil-nya.

"Hana…Dul..Set…Mulai~!"seru Hangeng

Siing~~*sunyi*

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa."ucap Siwon,"Kibummie,ayo kita berdoa lagi,"

"Males ah."balas Kibum,lalu menguap.

"Ya sendiri aja deh."Siwon pun kembali berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun dan Yesung (?)

"Go~Go~Go~Fighting~~"Heechul,Sungmin & Ryeowook masih bersorak riang

"Gunting…Batu…Kertas!"Eunhyuk dan Donghae asyik bermain

"Ini kapan selesainya sih?"keluh Leeteuk

"Tau ah."balas Shindong yang udah tidur-tiduran

Krik..Krik…

"Thor,bosen nih…panggilin SNSD atau f(x) gitu kek…"pinta Donghae

"Atau Miyabi gitu…"Dan mendaratlah sebuah jitakan dengan sangat indahnya di kepala Eunhyuk

"Tobatlah Hyuk."tegur Leeteuk dengan bijaksana

"Thor,itu lomba kenapa nggak selesai selesai?"tanya dan Ryeowook sudah kelelahan,bahkan kini mereka sedang meminum es cendol yang segar~~

"Liat aja sendiri."balas Author

Terlihatlah Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tertunduk karena mereka…tidur?

"Astaga,..jadi dari tadi kita nungguin orang tidur?"seru Eunhyuk

"Ya!...Kyu,Yeye hyung,ireonna!"teriak Ryeowook

"Hm?"gumam Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang bangun bersamaan

"Jadi..siapa yang menang tadi ya?"tanya Yesung

"Masa bodo."balas Kyuhyun

"Oh ya,mereka itu tadi seri…"ucap Hangeng,"Aku males bangunin mereka,kasihan."

"Maksud gege,mereka tidur bersamaan,gitu?"tanya Sungmin

"Ne,…"jawab Hangeng

"Ya sudah,kita lanjutkan saja…Lomba selanjutnya apa,Thor?"tanya Heechul

"Lomba…Hm,lombanya sudah habis…"jawab Author

"Lho?...Terus,Aku,Heechul,Siwon sama Kibum nggak ikut lomba apa apa?"tanya Leeteuk

"Soalnya Leeteuk oppa dan Heechul oppa yang bersihin lapangan ini,Siwon oppa dan Kibum oppa yang nganterin ..."pamit Author

"Chakkaman,hadiahnya gimana dong?"tanya Kangin

"Itu?...pemenangnya kelompok tua kan?..Ini untuk kalian."Author menyerahkan sebuah kado,"Bukanya pas Author udah pergi aja ya..Pay pay…"

"Apaan sih isinya?"gumam merobek bungkusnya dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isinya adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DUIT MAINANN?!"seru member kelompok tua

"WUAHAHAHAHA…"sontak,member kelompok muda tertawa sekeras kerasnya kecuali Siwon dan Kibum masih duduk seperti biasa –tanpa ekspresi- karena ia memegang prinsip 'diam itu emas'

"Untung kita nggak menang ya,Hyuk."ucap Donghae

"Aku bahagia sekali,hahaha…."balas Eunhyuk,"Kau juga kan,Kyu?"

Krik…Krik…

"Kyu?"panggil Donghae

"Mana dia?"tanya Eunhyuk

"Tuh."Kibum menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah dikejar oleh seorang yeoja gila,Kyuhyun yang tengah dikejar Author.

"Pergi kau,Author jeleekk!"Kyuhyun melempar batu di sekitarnya dan sepatu berharganya,"Sana!...JANGAN DEKAT DEKAATT!"

"Tampaknya dia tidak bahagia."celetuk Siwon

"Untung aku bukan biasnya Author gila."balas Donghae

"Bisa dibilang ini Happy Ending buat kita…Hahaha…"tambah Eunhyuk

"Maksudnya Happy Ending?..."ucap Hangeng

"Uwaa…Hangeng-ge nggak nginep nih di Seoul?"tanya Ryeowook

"Ne…Soalnya Author gila itu membuat FF-nya seperti itu.."jawab Hangeng

"Waa…Author jahaatt!"Ryeowook melempar kaus kaki Eunhyuk yang 2 tahun belum dicuci dan baunya luar biasa mantap,dan tepat mengenai wajah Author yang cantik nan anggun ini…*SJ + Readers :HUEKKSS…*Akhirnya Author pingsan

"Terima kasih Ya Allah,…Akhirnya pingsan juga noh,si Author."ucap Kyuhyun lega

"Kajja kita pulang!"ajak Sungmin yang langsung menggandeng Kyuhyun *Ciehh…*

"Bye Bye Teukie dan Chullie hyung..selamat bersih bersih!"seru Yesung

"Hangeng-ge…"Mata Ryeowook berkaca kaca

"Aku akan berdoa untuk keselamatan gege."Siwon langsung memeluk Hangeng

"Anak pintar~~"balas Hangeng

"Huwee…."Ryeowook langsung memeluk Hangeng dengan erat

"Tenang saja,aku tak akan melupakan kalian…"hibur Hangeng,"Oh ya,jangan lupa,ini salah Author gila yang itu…Wonnie,Bummie,kapan kalian akan mengantarku?"

"Lihat saja,Author gila itu tidak akan tenang selama 100 tahun kedepan."ucap Leeteuk

"Yap,dia akan kuberi pelajaran karena telah membuat kulit putih mulusku kotor,dan membuat FF yang akhirnya Hannie pulang."timpal Heechul

*Author : -pingsan-*

"Trus,duit mainan ini mau diapain?"tanya Shindong

"Buat dimakan sama ddangkoma kali."balas Kangin asal

"Sembarangan!...Ddangko makannya gak pake duit mainan murahan itu,tapi pake tisu toilet campur cotton buds tauu!"sela Yesung

"Sudah,buat aku aja duit mainannya."lerai Sungmin,"Lumayanlah buat main."

"Minnie,yuk kita pulang.."ajak Kyuhyun,"Kalo Authornya bangun nanti aku dikejar lagi."

"Ayo kita pulang~~"balas Sungmin

"Hyukkie,yuk kita pulang juga,,lanjutin nonton yang tadi~~"bisik Donghae

"Arasso…tapi jangan ngumpet di lemari lagi lain aja ya?"balas Eunhyuk

"Sippp~~"Donghae langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk

"Bye~~"pamit Hangeng,lalu pergi diikuti Siwon dan Kibum

"Uh, pulang aja deh."gumam Shindong

"Ddangko lapar?...wah,di sekitar sini nggak ada wc buat ngambil tisu nihh…Yaudah,kita pulang aja yuk,Chagi~~"Yesung pun pulang

"Uwahh,capek…ngantuk pula..mending tidur di dorm…"Kanginpun melengos tersisa di lapangan hanya Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sibuk bersih bersih sambil ngomel,Ryeowook yang memandang kedua hyungnya prihatin dan Author yang pingsan.

"Hyungdeul…sini kubantu.."akhirnya Ryeowook mengambil sapu lidi yang entah ide brillian di otak langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Leeteuk.

"Ide brillian,Kim Heechul."ucap Leeteuk,merekapun langsung mengendap- endap meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih sibuk bersih bersih

"Kim Ryeowook!...Gomawo…!"teriak Leeteuk dan Heechul

"Aishh!...Hyungdeul keterlaluan!"balas Ryeowook,"Ah..ya sudahlah…mereka kan sudah tua…Apa salahnya membantu mereka…"

Akhirnya,uri Eternal Maknae yang baik hati membersihkan lapangan tersebut sampai jadi nggak tega liatnya.

**THE END**

***BONUS STORY (?)***

** #1**

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah suara mengganggu Kyuhyun yang tengah malas,ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Wae?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah watadosnya

"Kau tidak ingat janjimu padaku?"balas Eunhyuk,"Kau kan membisikkan akan membelikanku DVD yadong terbaru."

"Aku juga…mana ikan papuyu yang kau janjikan itu,eoh?"timpal Donghae

"Kalian langsung damai tanpa mendengar kata-kataku sampai habis sih."Kyuhyun terkikik,"Kan aku bilang,aku akan mendoakan kalian **BERMIMPI** seperti itu."

"YAKK!...DASAR KAU EVIL MAKNAE,CHO KYUHYUN!"

**#2**

"Kyuhyunnie…"panggil Sungmin

"Hm?"balas Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur-tiduran karena PSPnya disita Leeteuk

"Main yuk!"ajak Sungmin

"Main apa?"tanya Kyuhyun antusias mendengar kata 'main'

"Main pake ini."Sungmin menyodorkan duit mainan hadiah lomba tujuhbelasan

"Nggak,terima kasih Minnie~..Tiba tiba aku pusing."Kyuhyun beralasan,"Aku mau istirahat aja deh…."

"APAAHH?!"seru Sungmin,"Ciyus?...Enelan…?...Miapahh?"

"Mi goreng."jawab Kyuhyun asal

"Kyunnie sakitt…!"seru sekejap member Super Junior yang lain mengerumuni KyuMin

"Apa?...Kyunnie sakit?...Baik,nanti akan kubicarakan dengan manager hyung biar jadwal Kyuhyun diundur,"ucap Leeteuk

_'Mwo?..Tapi kan besok…konser SJ K.R.Y…nanti Sparkyu kecewa dong..Ah,tapi ya sudahlah,,,lumayan dapat libur'_batin Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie sakit?...Baik,nanti akan kumasakkan bubur plus sayuran lengkap agar cepat sembuh…"timpal Ryeowook

_'Whaattt!?...aku harus memakan benda putih aneh dan benda hijau yang menjijikkan itu?..yakss..'_batin Kyuhyun

"Nanti kubelikan obat deh…"tambah Eunhyuk

_'Iyuhhh…aku harus meminum cairan menjijikkan itu jugaa!?'_batin Kyuhyun

"Nanti kuantarkan ke dok-"

"Cukup!...Aku tidak sakit!"seru Kyuhyun frustasi

**#3**

"Hae~~Aku dapat DVD yadong baru nihh…Dari Kyuhyun~"seru Eunhyuk riang

"Jinjja?..Ayo kita tonton~~!"balas Donghae

"Aigoo!...Andwae!...Kalian ini kapan tobatnya sih!?"seru pak ustadz Siwon

"Betul kata kalian berani tonton DVD itu,awas saja kau,Lee Hyukajae,akan kubakar koleksi DVD yadongmu."ancam uri angel Leader,Park Jungsoo

"Arra,Arra…"balas dan pak ustadz Siwon pun keluar kamar

"Fiuhh…kita mau nonton dimana nihh?"bisik Donghae

"Ikut aku."ajak menurut,mengikuti arah berjalan berhenti di depan rumah Author (?)

"Thorr!"seru Eunhyuk

"Ne?"Author tergopoh gopoh membuka pintu

"Kau,Haru Minami…Aku ingin nonton disini…Nih,foto Kyuhyun lagi tidur."Eunhyuk menyerahkan foto Kyuhyun lagi tidur

"Uwaahhh!"teriak Author tak percaya *lebay*.Sementara si Author gila sedang mengagumi foto Kyuhyun,EunHae memasuki rumah Author

"LEE HYUKJAE,AKAN KUBAKAR DVD **YADONG**MU!"teriak Leeteuk yang rupanya mengikuti EunHae,"Author GILAA!...KENAPA KAU BIARKAN MEREKA KARENA MEREKA MENYOGOKMU DENGAN FOTO KYUHYUN!?"

"Ah,mian ajusshi…eh,oppa…"balas Author

"Hwee…ampun hyuuunggg!"

**BONUS CERITA END**

***Readers : Gak minta***

***Author : Masa bodo'***

**FINALLY…MY FIRST FF!**

**Thank you reviewers….**

**RnR please….**

**Mian,Author pemula dan typo bertebaran karena internet Author yang aneh…**

***bow***

**Balasan Review**

**LeeVara : Gomawo...akan Author perbaiki ^^ *bow***

**TanSintha-AnakHanChul : Hangeng udah ada tuhh...Wahh...mian,Zhouminya nggak ada~Gomawo udah baca^^**

**Siwon407ikmubmi : Hoho...Kibum emang imut~...Ini sudah end~Gomawo udah baca^^**

**Guest : Ini sudah end~ Gomawo udah baca^^**


End file.
